Devoured by Fear
by ryeonixg
Summary: seven years into the future Pitch has once again risen from his prison; but now, stronger and malicious. Jack on the other hand thinks that there is another force at play, and is determinded to save Pitch from himself. But who will save Jack?
1. Devoured

The realization hit him, it hit him hard. On the hundreth day of battlefield that the spirits fought the Boogieman who threatened humanity.

_**The fearlings devoured the fighting spirits; one by one they succumbed to fear.**_

What he realized was that the war would never end, unless _it_ was sealed away. Forever.

_**They fought long and hard watching one another's back.**_

They were all cowards. However, his staff was held up high, and he stood with pride and honor. He called out to the wind asked it to send a message to the other Guardians "I'm going end this raging war." With sheer determination, he flew up into the sky and summoned his inner fears: fear of not being seen, fear of nothingness, fear for his friends and family, fear of being forgotten.

_**They were losing, the dark was spreading. His fellow spirits were hurt, sad, afraid; he couldn't take it anymore.**_

All those years without his friends and Guardians, he shoved them down a deep, deep, deep hole and filled it up with love and all the wonderful memories he made with his new family_. _Now he was afraid he won't be able to joke around and have _fun _with them anymore. Pushing the thought aside, it was not time to _let it go._

_**The fearlings were jolted with a large scent of fear and terror. Discarding their victims they went after that large ball of fear that was steadily climbing higher into the sky.**_

He flew up higher, and higher; ignoring the shouts coming from his family, _The Guardians. _ One fearling flew in front of him and he quickly swung his staff and continued, leaving a smoky trail of the creature's afterimage.

_**The large quantity of fear not only granted the attention of all the fearlings but also the king, Pitch Black. Laughing as he followed the group of creatures towards the known source; Jack Frost.**_

As he continued to fly higher he caught glimpse of multiple spirit's faces. Some were confused, others were sadden, but most of the one face that struck him was the faces of his Guardians; they were filled with grief, devastation, _fear. _Fear of the inevitable, fear of what their youngest is doing. A melancholic smile stretched on his face as he turned away from the Guardians.

_**It wasn't sudden but a slow growing vexation that grew in the dark one's gut. A wretched feeling that was sucking the energy out of him. **_

When he got to the center of the battlefield in the sky he slowed down and allowed the shadows to encase him. He felt heavy, tired and _cold. _He heard nothing but the until there was light. It show, through the eyes of a person who was honored and respected.

* * *

He walked around and saluted by many people and he responded with a head nod; Jack deducted that he was seeing through the eyes of a person of high ranking in the military, who had a daughter with _jet black _hair an innocent smile and found himself high spirited when she would call him 'daddy' or 'father.' It seems as if he had lived his whole life in that time, body and place. Laughed, fought, enjoyed activities with the people there. Jack saw the strength and power of this person, it was like when he created his blizzard but with more intensity; he blasted millions, trillions of the creatures away from his men. But that ended the night that they took over.

"_Father! help! don't let them get near me! Help!" _

With that, Jack, more so the actual person who isn't Jack, opened the box; the box that was commended that Kozmotis put the creatures in they named it Pandora's box because it was the box forged by one of the first Fae from the the Golden Age; containing the universe's most vicious, and feared creatures, _Fearlings_.

As it took over he could feel his sanity fading but, a small trinket kept him from insanity; inside it was a picture of a man who held his daughter closely. He had a sunken but strong narrow jaw, and slick backed black hair on the man face was relief and happiness; the girl, even more so, the resemblance between father and daughter were definite. Jack's eyes widened at the image he just realized he was living Pitch Black's life, he had felt his enemy's fear, sorrow, unconditional love and _happiness_. He heard from the Guardians that he wasn't always Pitch Black, he was once called Kozmotis Pitchner General of the high commanding Army of the Golden Age; this was him not Pitch Black, not the Boogieman, it was Kozmotis Pitchner. But that was it, he _was _a general in the army.

_**Someone was poking through it's head, they couldn't smell who, for there was no fear. No fear. No fear. No Fear. No..There was so much fear that... It was him, they knew it was Jack Frost. Perfect.**_

He could feel the shadows sneaking up on him, he felt after watching that, that he was more determined to free Pitchner now than ever before.

Jack heard a slight sobbing in the distance, as he got close the person struck him; he wore dirty golden armor that were crumbling; and he stood over a pale little body who had _jet black_ hair that hung from her head. One name came to his mind, Seraphina; how he knew was a surprise in itself; but if she is Seraphina, then this broken man must be Kozmotis Pitchner.

"I couldn't save her from myself, I'm a monster" sobbed Kozmotis. Jack stood and listened to the ex-general's regrets and thought of how he can save Kozmotis from himself from his fear. He repeated that word millions of times before he thought of the plan.

_**They slithered, they crawled.**_

He remembered what North told him awhile ago when he was upset about his human family, "Jack, vhat are you so sad about? You have believers, friends, us. I know you have sacrificed a lot to keep the world safe, we all have but that's part of our job. It's who ve are, that doesn't mean ve won't sacrifice our needs for each other also, you see everything has a price you just have to know how to pay it, and us Guardians will pay anything for you; you brought us together when we lost our inner self. Now lets go eat some cookies eh?"

_**They knew they were getting closer. They could feel the winter spirit's large quantity of power. **_

Jack knew he need to sacrifice something to save Kozmotis, everything did have it's price after all. The Guardian tried to analyze what he knew about the general, 'well, he was strong, _really_ powerful,' he thought 'why didn't he get out he should have enough power?' While in thought, Jack blinked his eyes and he was walking again. With no control of his body he strode through the halls and nodded his head to a saluting soldier then continued to walk with much poise. He was once again met with Kozmotis cradling his daughter on the ground. His life was replayed over and over again he was reliving his regrets his failure and his greatest fear. That was when Jack knew what he had to be done and realized why the general couldn't..no. wouldn't break free.

_**They felt him near; every breath, every pulse they knew he was near. **_

Twenty times jack yelled his name and he wasn't heard; it frustrated him enough to go and try to hit the sobbing ex-general, but Jack phased right through. It scared him that he cannot do anything to help a person in need. _Thats it! _The reason why he couldn't reach Kozmotis was because Kozmotis couldn't sense him he needed to use fear to talk to Kozmotis.

_**There! In the darkness they sensed fear, and it grew. It was his.**_

"_Fear not Kozmotis". _The father heard and raised his head. "_You have suffered enough. You who has locked himself up with this monster consuming all of you." _said the voice in his head; he had heard the voice before but, couldn't remember from who.

" who are you"

"_I heard you that day seven years ago. I knew I heard something in your voice; it was desperation. you broke free for just a day and spoke to me. My name is Jack Frost and I am here to help"_

* * *

Kozmotis rose from his spot; the familiarity of that name hit him like a truck. '_He is here to save me?' _he thought. He then glanced down to his deceased daughter. '_to late' _

"I don't need your help" scowled the general " I never needed your help."

There was dead silence which aggravated Kozmotis.

'_still, I am here to help you; your fear of losing yourself and your loved ones is powering the fearlings.' _

"And how would you go about to stop it? you? A desperate little boy who wants nothing but attention? How would you know how I feel like and Why I feel like this?" lectured Kozmotis.

_A soft soothing voice whispered, 'Because if you just turn around…"_

With that the general slowly turned and saw a slender boy who didn't seem any older than eighteen years of age; he had a head full of white hair, a blue pullover, brown colonial pants and no shoes in sight. He noticed the boy was holding the hand of someone; eyes widening at the figure he jerked his body back and looked at the empty space where his daughter had been.

_**They had found him. They latched onto their new host and began forming inside his body. It was filled with so many emotions, they had to turn it into fear.**_

Jack felt the take over hit him. He sympathised with the general ' is this what he felt when he was first taken over?' Now he was determined more than ever to get the spirit out. He fought the Fear for control of his body, at least until he gets Kozmotis out. He spoke with his fear.

" _Still I am here to help you" _his control was slipping " _Your fear of losing yourself and your loved ones is powering the fearlings."_

The words that came out of Kozmotis' mouth had hurt the winter spirit and that was when he almost loss control; But just then, he felt a warm little palm hold his hand as he came back from the dark. It was Seraphina. Jack had heard her whisper those six word and it sealed his fate.

Kozmotis turned around and Jack watch him jump from frustration to confusion. Jack decided he should say something, "Here take her somewhere safe and don't do this again." he said with a firm voice.

"Where would I go?" questioned the general

"The Guardians, you are as much of a guardian as me or any of the five Guardians are. you have tried to lock away these monsters for the sake of all your loved ones. Now go."

_**They twisted and turned poked and nudged, devoured their host's consciousness. **_

* * *

Kozmotis saw that Jack was in deep discomfort and soon fell to his knees. He reached out his hands but, was slapped away by the hurt spirit's hand who cringed with pain, "Go! Or else you won't be able to escape!" Kozmotis pause and narrowed his eyes.

"What about you?" he picked up the young spirit despite his protest, " you can't expect me to just leave you here? do you?"

A sigh left the boy's mouth before he reluctantly replied, "fine if I'm going to run I'll do it on my own." Kozmotis nodded his head as Jack and him started running, and missed Jacks whisper '_It's not like I'm gonna get out anyways.' _

The two have become exhausted from running in what seems like circles. They decided to slow down and rest for a little bit. There was silence between them; but not the awkward silence but, the comfortable one instead. Jack had lost his sense of time and just decided to start counting; bored with the silence jack decided it's time to ask Kozmotis questions, deciding if he was doing this for this man he has to know who he is; not to mention if he got out and still had his fear then he would just targeted again. He started out slow.

"Sooooo….hows it going?"

"Jack. You really expect me to answer a question like that?" replied Kozmotis in a sarcastic tone.

" Nope." said Jack as he popped the "p" in the word, "Just, you know thought that since you have been locked in her for centuries that you would want someone to talk to?"

Kozmotis rolled his eyes, "I'm doing fine how about you Jack, how is you visit to the fearling's subconscious."

" That's the spirit Kozzy!" Jack shouted and smacked the general on the shoulder.

" What did you call me?"

" Kozzy, why do you not like it?"

" How do you know my name anyways?" questioned Kozmotis

" Just a hunch"

" And no, I do not like it. We don't even know each other why are you already like this?"

" Exactly. we don't know each other thats why I'm like this." explained Jack

Kozmotis gave in and decided to play along; that led to many other questions and explanations. It wasn't long until they enjoyed each other's company, and got to the topic of The Golden Age, " So what it like?" asked Jack

"What's what like?"

" The Golden Age, you know the place where the lot of you faes come from?"

A chuckle came from the elder's mouth " It was a great place, connection between stars were easily made everyone lived in harmony apart from the fearlings. It was only when the fearlings decided to attack that we learned of their true horrors." Kozmotis paled. Jack's stomach drop at the regret held in Kozmotis's voice.

" Sorry I asked. You don't have to tell if you don't want to I understand there are just somethings that a person doesn't want to tell. " he reluctently contuniued "So what happened to Mrs. Pitchner?"

Kozmotis gulped and answered " Sh- she was the first one. She went to visit her parents, and never came back. When she did," he gulped " she was already nothing but a physical conductor for the fearlings powers."

Jack remembered the memories that played earlier. Kozmotis was standing in front of Seraphina backing her away from his wife. Her face was twisted into a large grin, her disfigured body was slowly walking to the pair. For a split second her voice came through, "_Kill me! Now I can't hold it back anymore! Hurry Kozmotis! Do it for Seraphina." _Tears streaming down his face Kozmotis reluctantly charged towards his lover and impaled her with his blade.

Jack knew more about Kozmotis that he let on. He knew he had to push further because if he doesn't get rid of Kozmotis's fear then this would be for naught.

" It wasn't your fault," he felt the fearlings pull at his mind " I-"

Jack felt his insides were being pulled and fell to his feet. There was a sharp pain that shot through his chest. He cried out in pain, and was helped up by his frantic new friend. He felt himself transforming into something dark and twisted, " Look up at me Jack, what's wro-" Kozmotis face paled.

Kozmotis saw his face and paled, one of his eyes was already losing it's light. It was golden yellow and had a slit as the pupel; it was just like her that night. Jack's face was contorted into pain. " Jack." Worry filled heart, worry for his savior, worry for his friend.

" Go Koz! Go!" strained Jack

" Are you kidding?" he stated in his slighly british accent " you're not serious about this are you?"

No answers came from Jack.

"Jack! You are being overpowered by the fearlings and you didn't tell me until now?"

He stared at Jack and firmly decided "Well I'm staying to help yo-."

"No! I-I mean you can't! You have to get out of here and help the others."

" Wha- who are the others?" Asked Kozmotis.

"The other guardians, other spirits they are currently fighting a war outside right now," pain sliced through him again and he winced at it " you need to help them they need you power, t-th-they need you!"

" Bu-" Kozmotis was cut off by Jack, " No buts! you know what happens next, you are just scared you might mess up again!"

Kozmotis was shocked at Jack's sudden outburst and he knew Jack was right. He furrowed his brows and looked down wallowing in the regret that Jack had reminded him of. He heard Jack's soft toned voice call out to him, " Lo-look Koz I'm telling you, I don't have long so I need you to help me. I need you to get out there and help my family defeat the Fearlings, an- an-and if you are afraid," the winter spirit looked up and laughed "have a little fun instead."

Jack inwardly jumped for joy for still having his _fun _demeanor"And besides I realized something while watching your memories; I was told that every spirit has a center by North" giving Kozmotis his signiture smile "I think I know what yours is."

"My center?" he thought for a bit "W-What if-"

"No! Don't give me that crap Koz. You know what you have to do." Jack stared up to him then winced as another part of his consciousness was taken over.

With that Kozmotis drew in one large breath and turned around, "I'll come back for you too." and then he sprinted away from the Guardian. Filled with hope of defeating the Fearlings, filled with determination to defeat the Fearlings, filled with _courage_ to defeat the fearlings; after all regret isn't the only thing a person could get out from when they have lived with and in fear for centuries. A smirk snaked it's way to the general's face. _Thats his center._

While running his fear disappeared and he came into a blinding light and then faded to white dots. He realized he was looking at the night sky. The Moon was so big and so bright it filled his vision. That was when he remembered everything that happened and stood up. Kozmotis surveyed his surroundings and there was nothing but trees in sight, thus encouraged him to get to get above the trees. What he saw was familiar it was: countless number of bodies laying on the ground, and as he walked through the field he saw the horrors on their faces. Kozmotis laid his hand on their chest and felt a slight energy was given off. Relieved that they all were not dead he moved on; as he want further from where he was before he felt a chill run down his spine.

He took in a large gulp of air and continued on. The chill grew, it grew into something new- _fear-_ thats when he knew he was getting close. The general sped up and once he came to an opening he was hit with a green fist and flew a mile away. " Pitch! What have you done to Jack!" shouted a high pitched voice.

Shaking off the pounding headache. The green blur was over him in a second, pulled his face close to hers and with a deathly gaze; growled "Where. Is. Jack."

"I don't know, he-" struggling to breath Kozmotis replied with a gasp, " he told me to help save you guys."

" Save us? From what! The Fearlings are no where to be seen!" Answered an accent thick voice.

"He's right Pitch," answered a Russian accent " where is Jack."

Kozmotis was deep in thought. _Where is Jack? _It was then that the clouds parted for a second and a beam broke through from the clouds; one word shot through their heads _Run! _That was when they heard a familiar laugh, "sorry old man but they can't hear you."And the clouds covered the moon, another laugh sounded thoughout the battlefield but it was much darker, much more sinister

" Pitch!," Bunny threatened " where is Jack. If you did something to him, why-I-uhta"

" Bunny! Pipe down, listen." lectured Tooth as she strained her ears

A laugh broke out. "Jeez Mr. Kangangeroo you need some anger management," they felt a presence pass behind them and they jerked to it. " I'll say, not all of us can be as temperamental as you," a chuckle " hey Bunny, remember when you told me that I make a mess everywhere I go?"

In front of them a shadow rose from the ground.

"You were right. I do make a mess everywhere I go, and now I'll make a mess of you."

He had pure white hair, his signature hoodie and pants; but his eyes, they were golden and held darkness within them. The Guardians felt fear caress their mind, and fear rolling off of their youngest.

There stood their youngest guardian. The Guardian of Fun. Jack Frost.

**Review Plz! puncuation, ****grammar, anything! is this fanfic worth your time? **


	2. The Meeting

Chapter 2

It seemed like it was just yesterday when Jack played with his friends. Since Jack Frost's birth he hasn't interacted much with the other spirits because of his fear of not being accepted. However when he did he was easily liked for his playful and enthusiastic attitude towards the other spirits, when he actually interacted with others it usually led to a whole lot of laughter and a lot of snow.

Three hundred years of loneliness he was finally seen and surrounded by friends and family of all kinds, he was filled with contentment, and happiness.

And just like how his happiness grew, his work load also grew.

As a seasonal spirit and a Guardian, Jack had his work cut out for him. He tried to attend the monthly meetings held at the pole to the best of his ability, it didn't quite cut it. However, even though his presence wasn't there he was participating in the group effort to protect the beliefs of the children all over the world.

It was Summer of 2019 that the revival of Pitch Black was prophesied by Man in Moon.

"dadada~DUUNN, dadada~DUUNN" hummed the kosack he was testing out the new toy piano created by yours truly himself. Then he played a livelier tune and the elves danced along, echoing throughout the base was his laughter. It wasn't long before a small hand tapped his shoulder that he stopped playing.

"Sandy! ahahahaha~ welcome! here so soon for our monthly meeting?" patting Sandy on the back as the exited out the room "Dingle prepare for company"

It wasn't long for everyone to gather, first always came Sandy then Bunny then Tooth and sometimes Jack. As they waited for five minutes a bird made of snow, flew through the open window with a large snowflake in it's mouth. And on it, it said: _Sorry I'll be at least thirty minutes to an hour late, so start without me. P.S. Don't forget to put out extra candy canes for me! ~Jack_

North read it out loud and reluctantly started the meeting. Thirty minutes into the meeting a moonlit beam shone into the room.

"Ah Man in Moon, It's been a long time my friend!, It's going fine! We were just discussing the new movies that came out in the mortal world, it seemed like it increased the belief in all things magical, hahah great huh? anyways, What would will you tell us this time?"

The beam narrowed onto the Guardian circle. It showed a black shadow that rose from the earth and and covered the land in dark then ended.

"Is that..._Pitch?"_ said Bunny

"I think it is. Is he coming back?" questioned Tooth

Sandy shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. That became their next discussion topic: is Pitch back?

Soaring through the sky Jack laughed, a person flying close behind him. Jack felt the cool air blow at him which increased his speed; the person behind him didn't back down and accelerated also. They dodged mountain and maneuvered through the clouds. Coming out of the clouds Jack looked behind to see if he had lost his competition; seeing no one in sight he smiled and face forward. Out of nowhere solid was thrown in front of him and was forced to slow down and dodge it; it was then that a boy with wings the size twice his length shot past him and Jack could see the boy was the cause of the flying bolder trick '_oh yea? thats how you want to play_' "Wind! bring me victory!" Jack shouted and a large gush of wind pushed Jack forward.

As they switched places from first to second multiple times and attempting to sabotage each other's victory; Jack was once again first and was determined to stay there. As they race through the sky a figure in the distance drew his attention, a horse of some sort.

"What is that?" Jack squinted as he slowed down "It can't be."

Little did he realize the person behind him had already gotten in front of him flew backwards facing him and with two fingers raised, saluted him and sped to the finish line. "Hey!" Jack yelled and flew after the birdman again. Reaching there first the winged man shouted and jumped in joy.

"Whoo! First again! yea!"

He had light brown hair and a built body, his shoulders were far broader than Jack's, he wore a white drape and silver pads, flying with his large wings. His face filled with excitement from their race. His mouth was charming smile wide with white teeth, and his eyes were deep azure pools that one could get lost in.

"No fair! I was distracted!" Jack explained as he crossed the finish line.

"Well too bad, boy, ya gotta concentrate if ya wanna beat me. Now who's the fastest of them all?~" he taunted

Jack pouted, crossing his arms and looking away and mumbled some incoherent words.

"What's that? I can't hear you!"

Jack again mumbled. "What?" asked the man again.

"I said! ~~~~~"

"What I still can't hear you Jack~!" snickered the young man.

"I said that Icarus is the fastest of them all!"

"That's right buddy! but you can certainly try next time!" stated Icarus head locking Jack and rubbing his hair.

"H-hey! stop that!" Laughed the winter spirit.

"Stop it Icarus! Jack's body isn't as strong as yours! Be careful you might break him!" Joked a young women who looked like she was in her mid twenties.

The other snickered but Jack felt embarrassed "Hey!" That gained more laughs from the group. "At least I actually have an actual gender to act upon!" retorted Jack. The whole group laughed even the newcomer of the group "what can I say," shrugging her shoulders "I look hotter like this, not that i'm not hot either way" and she whistled. A Steed with eight legs pranced towards her.

"Wanna go little birdies"

"Oh you're on" replied both the winter spirit and the winged man, and they shot forward.

The sun was setting and that reminded him of his meeting that he was supposed to go to today. He abruptly stopped which surprised the other two fliers. "I uh..have to go to a meeting" They looked at each other then stared at Jack "Jeez Jack you sure are forgetful, let's race some other time, and maybe you might win this time." chuckled Icarus. "See you later Jack, have _fun_ at you meeting."

As soon as Icarus and his friends parted from Jack. Jack went back to the spot where he saw the black horse. "What was that?" Deciding that it was just his imagination he headed towards the pole.

"Ah! Jack, welcome! We were just getting started!" belted the Cossack

" 'Bout time ya got here Frostbite! We been waitin' for hours!" Jack shrugged off the comment and teasingly retorted. "Aww, did the little kangaroo miss me?"

" In your dreams." scoffed Aster.

"Aw come on Bunny, lighten up! at least I'm here!"

"That's right Bunny, Jack's here and we can start now" Tooth stated as she was inspecting Jack's pearly whites, " Whew! still in good shape, I was afraid North's candy canes might hurt them."

" Anyway," North said as he pushed Tooth away from Jack's mouth "let us start with reporting anything suspicious"

Sandy rose his golden hand enthusiastically with a big smile. Golden wisps of sand forming images of a deadly nightmare transforming into a majestic unicorn. " Good job Sandy, Let's keep the appearances of Nightmares down " replied the Russian. Sandy nodded with appreciation.

" Ay, mate, Jus' th' other day I knock one of em' out with my latest creation," Bunny tapped the ground allowing a hole to open up; holding his arm straight out over the hole. A large object flew up and Aster gripped it's handle. " The Easter Egg, made with over two-hundred ton of pure natural resources; calibrated to shoot out over sixty eggshells per minute, and a built in homing device for long predator missiles and…" Shifting his weight to his left foot; he pulled his right arm back and threw it, just to have it round and come back directly into his hand " It's also a boomerang; top that North." sneered Aster.

North's eyes opened wide with disbelief, Aster had invented something that he did not even think about it. In moments between the Russian and Aussie's discussion, Aster shot Jack a grin. Surprised at Jack from having not yet losing himself to laughter, Aster winked and Jack could only smile back or else he would start convulsing remembering the process of how the Easter Egg was made.

* * *

_" Jack I told you to stop lookin' through my stuff!" reminded the Pooka_

_" Are you kidding? Where have you been hiding these stuff from me! Oooh! what doe-" a yelp of pain. "Whoops….sorry, Ooo, how about this" inspecting a blueprint of -what seems to be like a sort of bazooka before it was taken out of his hands and into another._

_" Oh, no, no, no, not this one Jack, I said I'll allow you to come down to the laye' whenever you feel like it, but that doesn't mean you can touch my things without permission." Jack watched as Aster looked at it longingly._

_" What is it?" questioned Jack._

_" Well if ya really wanna' know, this was one of my most prized possessions handed down from generations to generations of my family" he finished as Jack looked at him with awe which made bunny laugh; "Nah, I'm kidin' Jack I made it for North because we were arguin' 'bout…. somethin' now that I think about I really don't recall, besides this thing is way too big for me to be able to move freely with it" _

_Jack stared at it. It had a dulled but lustered shine to it and was large, very large- even Aster looked like he had a hard time holding it- an idea came to his head " How about you make it smaller and tweak it a little" _

_"And how would you go on doing that, I tried, modifying it to a certain size but it then decreases it' s impact power" retorted Aster and Jack was quick to reply "Well all you have to do is this" His hand moved freely and gracefully around the paper and flipping the pencil- that appeared out of nowhere- around to erase lines. _

_"Creiky! You can't do that! if you do that then it's instant velocity will change creatin' a hole in it's design! N' since when did you start becoming Mr. Critique? "_

_"Will you shut it Kangaroo, I'm trying to help you. How about this then," sketching another alternative design. _

_" Are you even tryin' ta help mate?, here gimme' that," snatching the pencil out of Jack's grasp _

_"HEY!"_

_" Let me show you, here is where the pressure will build up and here it will explode shooting out at eight-hundred meters per second. But then if I do that then due to the bullets size we wouls not only have to adjust it but also change the size of the model"_

_"Well no, because if you are able to do this then if you can find a dense enough substance to use it a propeller in this chamber then it will be able to do it with any kind of model, the real question is that how will it look like; I'd say," ripping the pencil out of Aster's hand with no protest " it can look like this"_

_"Oy? What's with the snowflakes?" challenged Aster._

_"Well I just thought I looks much cool this way"_

_" Ha! No. This is my prototype not yours so" taking back his utensil and erasing and redrawing " it will look like this."_

_"Fair enough." examined Jack_

_"Seriously though, where did you learn all these thing?"_

_"Uh, you know, Jamie had awaken the inner Physicist in me." that earned Jack a snort. _

_"Yea, sure Jack, Only when the dead comes back to life"_

_"Hey, what can I say, they do" remarked Jack and they both contorted into fits of laughter._

* * *

"Jack? Are you Ok? You didn't respond to me?" waved Aster

"Huh? Oh yea, just thinking about our invention"

"hahaha, yea let's get over it now, have you seen anythin' supicious?"

Jack thought back to the dark figure in the distance and shook his head. _Couldn't be. _"Nah, nothing special unless you count your new boomerangs, other than that, yea everything seems 'A-Ok'."

" Yea, I noticed," turning his attention to the large man "anythin' else you have to say mate?"

"No, but I do wish you all a Hap-"

An illuminating light came from the small window on the high ceiling. A voice echoed throughout all of the Guardian's conscience whispering:

'_Prepare my Guardians for He is back, more formidable than ever.' _

"What do ya mean he's back?" Aster exclaimed "Who's back? the Leprechaun, the Groundhog?"

'_Pitch Black is back. I advise you all to keep in close contact with one another; this time he won't cease to hurt others. His Nightmares have grown into a deadly and impenetrable force, but I want you all to remember what he did before he was Pitch Black.'_

"Before he was Pitch Black? He was someone before he was pitch?" asked Jack

"_Yes, Jack, all of us had a past before we were someone; If you truly want to know the details your fellow Guardians will tell you. Good luck."_

The beam of light then faded, leaving the Guardians to whisper amongst themselves.

"So, when were you guys going to tell me about our eternal rival?" questioned Jack

"We tried to tell you but you would always fly away" assured the Fairy Queen

" Well I'm here now and I'm listening." Jack said as turned around to face the Guardians; resting his head on his staff.

"Alright, follow me" North motioned the others to him as he walked to the elevator.

"You do realize that this is goin' ta take a while right North?" The Cossack nodded in agreement with the Aussie.

The platform descended until it landed and it's door opened up. The Russian walked off, who then was followed by the others. They walked under arches, over bridges and into a large corridor which ended with an enormous door.

As they passed through the entrance the lights motioned on; rows of book shelves lined all floors -which seemed to ascend forever- which Jack stared at amazement.

"I knew you had a library but I didn't know you had a larger one beneath the pole?" declared Jack

The others walked by and Aster patted the winter sprite on the shoulder, "There's a lot'a things you don't know about this base, now come on"

They journeyed upwards until they reached a door which led to another room filled with books; although this room had actual furniture in it. North walked in and started searching the shelves until he found the book, "Ah, here 'tis the book, _The Book of The Golden Age: Record of the long lost lives" _he opened the book and started reading; The Guardians crowded around him.

_Kozmotis Pitchner :_

_Age:N/A_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Occupation: General of Universal Starfleet Command. _

_Relations: Father of Seraphina Pitchner, friend of Sehstor Bunnymund_

_Way Of Death: Became Nightmare King when guarding the cell of Fearlings. Evidently ended The Golden Age with the War, however his body still remains missing._

"Gen-General! he was a General?!" stuttered the youngest Guardian

"One of the best that ever lived," notioned Aster nonchalantly "or so said my great grand father"

"Then why did he become the Boogieman when he was one of the good guys?" retorted Jack

"No one knows. Some say that he was sacrificed and others say that they saw him walk right into it" answered Tooth.

"What do you mean by sacrifice?"

"Well, when the fleet rounded up all fearlings into a prison, no one wanted to guard it; but Pitch volunteered. However, that action confused many people because he had a child back at home; being a one parent family he had to watch his child also." added North

"So you're trying to say that he might have been blackmailed or pushed to guard the cell?"

"Not quite," interjected a velvety voice " you see It was simply an urge that brought me to that cell, a decision, really."

The Guardians stood defensively towards the direction of the familiar voice. Out walked a dark figure robed in shadows which blended into his gray toned skin.

"Pitch." The Winter child threatened.

"Jack." he replied with a smirk.


End file.
